


A Reminder of His Only Memory of Her

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei has a nice laugh, like his mother's. day 7!





	A Reminder of His Only Memory of Her

**Author's Note:**

> giggle giggle. day 7!

It was a rare moment, and one they both enjoyed. Koumei and Kouen were once again in one another's company, and both had decided to hole up in the library, talking about whatever came to mind as they studied the other world together. Even though it was more Kouen's thing than his own, Koumei enjoyed the exercise of seeking small clues.  
  
Koumei's mind wandered on its own to his own past. He blinked at the scroll that he held in his hand, then sat up. Thoughts of his mother kept arising. He had asked Kouen many times to tell him about her, always to the same responses of flashes of red and bubbling laughter.  
  
Still...  
  
"Big brother?"  
  
"You only call me that when you want to ask about our mother again," Kouen said, setting down his scroll. He had put his crown on the table, but even without it, he still looked regal.  
  
"Then you'll answer?" Koumei asked, settling himself on the table. He turned his head toward Kouen.  
  
"Always. She was tall, and always clothed in the brightest red. She held me aloft, and I could see her bright smile. I felt loved, and I also wanted to see if I would get a brother or sister from her belly. She was excited to have you. Mother was laughing with joy between her gasps of pain as she went into labor." Kouen had a soft smile on his face. Koumei smiled back, then sat up.  
  
"And it was like the bubbles from the brook?" Koumei finished.  
  
"It was just like yours. I finally realized that yesterday. It only took me twenty-five years," he said, hmphing a laugh.  
  
"It... sounds like mine?" Koumei asked.  
  
"It does. Kouha said something that made you laugh loudly, and I was reminded of her without prompting. You sound exactly like my memory of her."  
  
"I... see. Is it painful to hear?"  
  
"No. If you're laughing, you're happy. That's the most precious thing to me," Kouen replied.  
  
"My brother and King, you know I would sacrifice that for your dream. Please don't confuse me and make me feel like I ought to value it over our goal," Koumei said.   
  
"Alright, be unhappy then. But don't forget to take time to make yourself smile." Kouen reached over and ruffled Koumei's hair, retracting it with difficulty and too much grease.  
  
"I won't. I have my pigeons."  
  
"You also have hot water and soap," Kouen said, staring him down. Koumei looked at him, then scrambled for the door. Kouen gave chase quickly.  
  
Koumei had almost made it to the door before he was tackled and tucked under his brother's arm.  
  
"Ah, a new record," he said, smiling. Kouen huffed.  
  
"Don't be so excited by that."  
  
"But it makes me happy, brother," Koumei replied.  
  
"If I make both of your cheeks red, it won't stop you from being cheeky."  
  
"And it's also important to resist temptation --- augh!" Koumei hit the floor.  
  
"I think I prefer you laughing."

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty sure she died in childbirth


End file.
